Conventionally, an organic EL display device (Organic Electroluminescence Display) using an organic electroluminescence material (organic EL material) in a light emitting element (organic EL element) of a display part is known as a display device. Unlike a liquid crystal display device or the like, an organic EL display device is a so-called self-light emitting type display device that realizes display by causing an organic EL material to emit light.
In recent years, in this type of organic EL display device, a display with various shapes having through-holes in a display region has been developed. For example, an organic EL display device has been disclosed in which a through hole passing through a display region is arranged in a display panel as a vehicle display meter (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-235790).